For The Love Of A Sinner
by Happy Hippi
Summary: Sango is forced to work under Naraku's control. Her next mission is to betray a man named Miroku. What happens when she begins to care for Miroku? How can she hurt the only person she'd ever grown to love? [Mir&San]
1. The Meeting

****

For The Love Of A Sinner

[Chapter One : The Meeting]

Disclaimer : I'm only going to write this once throughout the whole story, so I don't waste your time or mine. I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in the manga. 

Memento, homo, quia pulvis es et in pulveram revertis.

[Remember, man, that dust thou art, and to dust shalt return.]

Darkness surrounds me. What is there to life but darkness and sin? Once, a long time ago, I believed in good. Once, I even believed in love, but now, there is only darkness. Darkness is my solitary friend. I am Sango. There is no last name to go with it. I came from nowhere. No parents, no family. I am nothing but a mere shadow of a being. I exist and at the same time I don't. My actions are not my own. I have no control over my fate because ... I am nothing. I stand here to wait for him. My master, Naraku. 

"Sango," Naraku approach me. More darkness engulf my soul. Every time he is near me, I lose a part of my existent. "You know what you must do." I nod my head, indicating that I understood. A action which requires no thinking on my part. Life is nothing but a burden before death, yet Naraku can find ways to break its simple chain. To the people who fear death; he can make them fear life. So I nodded because I had to. Always. "I had train you well. You have done a lot for me." I nod again. In my head, I can see the images of sins I had committed for him. I feel no pity. I have no emotions. Naraku had striped me of me. I am nothing now.

"The real girl is already kidnapped. She is sealed away where no one can find her." I kept my head lowered, listening to his plan. "Sango, you are now to take her place." Naraku pause for a couple of second. "You will meet the merchant's son. A man by the name of Miroku. He will be your link to information about the sacred jewel. You must make him trust you along the quest." 

I raise my head for the for first time. "Trust?" I asked Naraku. "Such thing do not exist."

Naraku glare at me. "Are you questioning me, Sango?" I quickly lower my head again and waited for him to continue. "Good. Once he trusts you, you are to find out where he hid the map. Then use it to get the jewel. Understand?"

"And this Miroku, what becomes of him?" I asked.

"With the map in our hand, we have no need for him to exist in the world." Naraku smile evilly at me. "You will erase him from this earth."

"Yes." I answer in a monotone voice. Even my voice is no longer mine. I have no control over myself.

"'If you do not succeed, your head will be mine." He knows I do not care for death. He knows he has a better hold on me, one so dark, he does not bother to mention it. He knows that I know, and that is all that matters. I was use to hearing the same warning before missions. I never worry because I never ever intend to fail. 

"You are dismiss. Prepare for your trip tomorrow." I nod my head and left one shadow only to enter another, my chamber. The plan does not sound too hard. Men are quite easy to manipulate. They are fickle, and their minds easily leaves them. The beauty of a woman or the sweet taste of wine should do the trick. This Miroku should not be too difficult. 

******************************************

Miroku scans the room. His face looks relax, but his mind was a different story. 'Any of them could be spies,' he thought to himself. He took another snip of wine and smile at the circle of women around him. Each one was beautiful, but they were all too simple. From the typical flirting to the way they think, all were the same. Women are like butterflies. Empty beauties with no thoughts of their own. Miroku sighs, waiting for her to arrive.

She was his assistant, sent by Miroku's father, to aid him on the journey. He did not know her name or her appearance, but he would know her the minute she enters the room. She would be different from everyone else therefore she would stand out. 

Miroku felt his muscles tense, and he sense it. She was in the room. He search for her, only stopping when he found his target. She stood close to the entrance. He could see her looking for him, only pausing when their eyes meet. His dark violet ones versus her midnight ones. That was all that was needed. There was no verbal interaction. She left the entrance and headed outdoor. 

Miroku got up from his seat and causally walk toward her direction. It is time that they meet. 

******************************************

I knew that he was Miroku when our eyes met. He was the next man in line headed for self destruction. I almost pity him. I walk outdoor, dismissing the thought. I have to do what I have to. 

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turn around. "You are?" He smile down at me. I look up, only to drift into his eyes. I felt goose bumps trailing on my arms, yet I could not pull my eyes away. 

"I am Sango. Your father sent me t-" I gasp when I felt his finger against my lips.

"Shhh," he explains, holding a finger against his lips too, "there are spies everywhere." I nod, pulling away from his finger. I felt my skin heating up. "Sango," he said, testing out my name on his lips, "tell me, the man who sent you, how much gold does he have?" 

A test. I was prepare for this. "None Miroku, for they are yet to be found by us." I had memorized every possible thing he could ever ask me. 

"You are a confident one, aren't you?" He asked me with a slight smile.

"I never fail at anything, you?" I asked in return, staring straight into his eyes.

"Come, we must leave now to make it in time for the ship." Miroku turned and headed into the darkness.

'He did not answer my question', I thought to myself as I followed him. 

******************************************

Miroku was used to the overwhelming attention that most woman give him. After all, he has a way with the ladies. However, this one was different. Miroku could feel her dark eyes studying him from behind. He could tell it wasn't from attraction. It seems more as if he's her prey, her next victim. His whole body went cold as he pictures his assistant. She was exotic, to say the least. She was wearing a long black coat over a black skin suit that worked well with her figure. Strangely, he was more fascinated with her face. It was pale with emptiness, as if there is no life within. The only feature alive on her were those haunting eyes. They seem have a mind of their own.

"Here," Miroku handed the captain of the ship several golden tokens. "I want you to take my friend and I to the island of Moka." 

The old captain gleefully weight the tokens in his hand. "Yes, my kind sir." He then went to help me onto the ship. I didn't like the fact that he thinks I'm so pathetic, but I let him "help" me up anyways. 

Miroku looked around the ship. It matched his plan perfectly. There was not too much space on the ship, so he guessed that they were among the few people there. The more privacy, the better. The captain had given Sango and him their room keys. 

'So the quest begins,' Miroku thought to himself. He looked over to Sango, who was heading to her room. He had made sure the both of their room would have enough clothes to last the trip when he planned it over with the captain earlier. 

******************************************

I laid in the dark for some time, yet I could not fall asleep. How strange. I had trained my body since I was little to be awake or asleep on command. Why couldn't I fall sleep? I glanced out my window and saw the moon, glowing brightly. I looked lower and notice a silhouette of a man. Miroku. He was leaning against the railing of the ship. Something was different about Miroku. By day, he puts on a mask of happiness, but this must be the truest form I have ever saw of him. What is he thinking? I closes my eyes and drift to the oceans of sleep. 

****

-------------------------------~~~~~------------------------------------

****

Author's Note : 

I wrote this story weeks ago, but I decided I want to do a remake of it. Since the other one was so short, I decided to add more content into the chapter. I don't want a lot of short chapters for this story. I'm aiming for a few long ones. ^-^ **Remember to review **because I want to know what you think of the story. Thanks for reading! 


	2. Getting To Know You

****

For The Love Of A Sinner

[Chapter Two : Getting To Know You]

I was awake. My body was trained to hear the tiniest of noises even when I am asleep. Maybe it is because I never truly sleep. I rinsed my face before stepping out of the front door. The sun glared at my direction. "Good morning Sango." Miroku said brightly, flashing me a boyish grin. So different from the man I saw last night. I stared into his face. A little tint of black underneath his eyes was enough to tell me he didn't sleep much.

"Miroku." I replied in a monotone voice. Pushing him aside, I went toward the railing of the ship. How long before this mission is over? How long before I am alone again? How much time does this man have to live? 

"Not much of a talker?" Miroku walked over to my side. I merely glace up at him before staring into the oceans of water again. Then, I felt it. His hand ... was ... touching ... me. How dare he? In a quick movement, I jerked his hand away from behind me and grabbed a knife for my ankle aiming it at his neck. "Now Sango," he smiled and raised both of his hands up in surrender, "I just wanted to bring some emotion into you, that's all." I narrowed my eyes. Emotions? Puppets don't have emotions, and I am Naraku's puppet. Then, what was that strong urge I just felt? Anger. I released my knife from Miroku's neck. I can hear him release a long breath.

"Never touch me again." I said and walked back into my room.

******************************************

'What did I get myself into?' Miroku thought to himself. He stared at the direction of her door. Sango. Even her name sounds mysterious and cold. Miroku was used to being around noble ladies. Ladies who find him attractive to say the least. He frowned to himself. There is definitely something wrong this woman. If she is even a woman. How can any human be so unfeeling and cold? Looking over, he notices her plate of food. Great, now he had to face her again.

******************************************

That arrogant jerk! How dare he touch me? If I weren't on a mission, I would take the joy of breaking off every little finger on that leeching hand of his. Yes, I must remember to make his death a slow and painful one.

"Sango." A voice broke me from my thoughts.

I glared in the direction of the noise. "What do you want, Miroku?" 

Miroku frowned. The way she said his name makes it sound as if he was a disease of some sort. What is it with this woman? "You forgot your food outside. I just thought that you wanted it." He said with more irritation than he had intended. 

A wave of feeling settled in my stomach. He sound as if he was hurt. Not that I would care, but of course, this could be bad for Naraku's plans. I must be nicer if I wanted to befriend the man. "Thank you." I said quietly as he closed my door. 

******************************************

I found him sitting on the railing of the ship looking into the water below us. "It isn't safe to sit up there, you know? You might get hurt."

Miroku gave me a reassuring smile. "I had survived more dangerous situations before." I smiled. It was not a playful smile, rather, it was more of a bitter sarcastic smile. "What are you thinking about?" He asked me.

"Shouldn't a person's thoughts belong to themselves?" I took a seat on the railing next to him.

"I thought you said that it was dangerous to sit here." He raise an eyebrow mockingly.

"It isn't dangerous if you don't mind falling." I said quietly before I met his eyes. "Tell me about yourself." 

"What would you like to know?" Miroku said with a wink. 

"Why do you hide behind a mask?" I asked with a blank expression.

Miroku was caught off guard, but he covered it with a smile. "What do you mean?" 

"Just that you are not who you want to be. You try to portray confidences and happiness while you are just as worry and nervous as the rest of them." I pushed my hands against the railing and got off. I headed back into my room when I felt my hand pulled back by Miroku. He spins me around so that I was face to face with him.

"And you aren't as cold as you think you are." Miroku stated. His voice was quiet but still with confidences. "You may believe yourself to be emotionless, but I see into you. You are afraid of your own feelings."

I pulled my hand away. "You are wrong. I am incapable of feelings." Who does this man think he is? He know nothing about me. 

"Really?" He leaned forward and kiss me lightly on the cheek.

My hand flew at the infected area. "You .." My other hand crash against his face leaving behind a burning red mark.

"You see, Sango, you are capable of feeling or you wouldn't have hit me so hard." Miroku smiled and rub his hand against his cheek. "I can't say I'm sorry that I just did that, but do know that I only did it to prove a point."

Maybe the pervert was right about something after all. I am not completely lost to feelings. Thanks to him, I can feel extreme anger again. I had gain back a bit of my old self. 

******************************************

The room was quiet. Sitting with her was probably something I would never get used to. "So ..." Miroku's mind rambled for a topic to talk about. After receiving a glare, he shut his mouth again. Maybe he was losing his charms. No, it was definitely this woman ill personality. Quickly he got up to put his dirty dishes away. Not seeing the crack on the floor below, Miroku fell head first into the ground. After a few second of pain rushing across his body, he heard it. Softly at first until it lost control and got louder. Sango was actually laughing. It wasn't a magical or wondrous sound, but it was enough to make Miroku smiled.

****

-------------------------------~~~~~------------------------------------

****

Author's Note : 

This update took awhile because I'm so busy. I'm working on four different fanfics at one time, lol. ^-^ **Remember to review **because I want to know what you think of the story. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
